An Epic Rematch
'''An Epic Rematch '''is the eight episode of the third season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott and Squirtle walking back to the campground to retrieve Bulbasaur and Eevee. Scott: Squirtle, I am so proud of you! I don't even care if you beat the Gym Leader or not! Squirtle: Squirtle! Scott approaches Bulbasaur and Eevee, who are sitting outside of Jill's tent. Scott: Hi Bulbasaur. Eevee. Bulbasaur: Bulba. Eevee: Eev... Scott: Wanna watch the Gym Battle? Squirtle is ready! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulbasaur and Eevee hop into Scott's arms. Scott: Haha! Great! Scott looks back at the tent. Scott: Jill, do you wanna come? Jill doesn't answer. Scott: I know you are in there, Jill. Come on! I'm really sorry about before, I swear I didn't mean it! Jill still doesn't answer. Scott: Fine... I'll just... Be challenging the Gym... Let's go, guys... Bulbasaur: Bulbaa! Scott and his Pokemon walk all the way back to the Gym. Scott: Here we are... Ready Squirtle? Squirtle: Squir! Bulbasaur and Eevee pat Squirtle on the back. Scott: Okay, let's do this! Scott enters the volcano opening, and walks in. Blaine: Ah.... Back for a rematch? Scott: Yep! Squirtle: Squirrr! Blaine: You still have HIM? That's you first mistake! Scott: We'll see. Let's just start now! Blaine: Okay... I'll make things harder, and user another of my Fire Types! Go, Ninetales! A Red beam of light emerges from a Pokeball in Blaine's hand, and it lands on the arena. Ninetales: Niiih! Scott: Nintales? Scott takes out his Pokedex. Pokedex: Nintales, the Fox Pokemon. It's nine tails are said to be filled with mystic powers. It can live for 1000 years. Scott: Woah! Coool! Eevee: Eeveee! Squirtle stretches its arms, and walks forward. Scott: Sorry, Squirtle. I'll save you for later! Go, Octillery! Scott takes out Octillery's ball, and it shoots out onto the battlefield. Octillery: Octo! Blaine: This battle starts immediately! Scott: Octillery, Hydro Pump! Octillery releases a powerful jet of water out of its mouth. Blaine: Dodge! Nintales swiftly avoids the attack. Blaine: Don't even try to do that! My Ninetales can avoid anything! Use Heat Wave! An orange ball forms in front of Ninetale's mouth, and a wind of flames flies into Octillery, causing Octillery to get a burn on its forehead. Octillery: Octo! Scott: What? Blaine: Your Octillery has just been burned. That's what happens against my Pokemon. Scott: You can handle that! Use Hydro Pump again! Octillery fires another powerful jet of water towards Ninetales, which it easily avoids again. Scott: Aw come on! Blaine: I told you, my Ninetales is very fast! Use Dark Pulse! A glowing beam of dark purple circles is fired from Ninetales mouth. Scott: Okay, this is a slow attack! Dodge it! Octillery tries to dodge it, but is affected by his burn, and he trips onto the ground, and the Dark Pulse knocks him backwards. Scott: Come on! Get up- Wait... That's it! Octillery forces itself up. Scott: Use Ice Beam! Octillery fires a light blue beam of Ice towards Ninetales. Blaine: You think that same Ice Beam technique that you used last time is gonna work again? Ninetales, dodge it! Ninetales run out of the way, but the Ice Beam starts following Ninetales. Scott: That's right! Keep it going! The Ice completely surrounds Ninetales, and the Pokemon slips on the ice, and falls on its back. Scott: Great! Hydro Pump, now! Yet another jet of water shoots out of Octillery's mouth, and flies into Ninetales, knocking it out. Scott: YES!! Blaine: Return, Ninetales. A small red beam shoots out of a Pokeball in Blaine's hand, and Ninetales is sucked in. Blaine: It isn't that uncommon to beat my first Pokemon, as you have before, but it is very rare to beat my second! Go Magmar! Magmar emerges from its ball, and lands on the battlefield. Magmar: Maaag! Scott: Return Octillery, and Gooooo Squirtle! Squirtle jumps down to the arena, as Octillery returns to his ball. Squirtle: Squirtle! Scott: Okay, Squirtle! Uuuuuuse Bubble! Squirtle fires a large bubble, which gently floats towards Magmar. Blaine: Your'e kidding! Pop the bubble! Magmar pokes the bubble, and it pops. Blaine: What was THAT? Scott: Just warming up his water attacks! Blaine: Use Rock Smash! Magmar punches the ground, creating a large crack in the ground, which moves towards Squirtle. Small rocks fly out, and hit Squirtle. Squirtle: Squirrr! Squirtle covers his face, blocking the rocks. Scott: You can handle that, Squirtle! Use Water Gun! Squirtle opens its mouth, and a small blast of water shoots out, hitting Magmar. Blaine chuckles a little. Bliane: Magmar, FLAME CHARGE! Magmar stops its feet on the ground over and over, and a cloud of dust appears and covers his body. It becomes surrounded in an orb of red flames, and begins charging towards Squirtle. Scott: Augh! Um.... Uh.... Use..... Withdraw? Squirtle pulls his head and the rest of his limbs into his shell for protection, and Magmar rams into him, knocking him into the air, bouncing off the volcano, and hitting Magmar in the stomach. Magmar: Maagggmar! Magmar falls down backward, and grabs his stomach. Scott: WOAH! GOOD JOB, SQUIRTLE! YOU JUST GAVE ME AN IDEA! Scott's voice echoes through the mountain. Blaine: That was just pure luck! Magmar, get up! Magmar stands up, as Squirtle extends his limbs out of the shell. Scott: Use rapid fire Rapid Spin! Squirtle pulls its limbs into its shell and spins around, and rockets on the ground towards Magmar, and knocks him to the ground again. Scott: Keep going! As Magmar stands up, Squirtle rockets towards him again, but this time Magmar grabs Squirtle. Squirtle: SQUIR! Blaine: Use Fire Punch! Magmar's other hand becomes engulfs in flames. Scott: Tackle! Squirtle manages to jump out of Magmar's hand, and leaps towards its head, landing on it. Magmar thrusts its arm fiery arm towards Squirtle, but Squirtle jumps off, and Magmar punches itself. Scott: Yea-Ha! Squirtle! Magmar stumbles around, and falls over, unconscious. Scott: YES! YOU DID IT SQUIRTLE! Squirtle jumps up to Scott, and into his arms. Eevee: Eevee! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Blaine: Whaaa!? Did you just-? ....It seems you have defeated Magmar. Scott: YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT OLD MAN! Blaine: OLD MA-? Just take the stinken badge. Blaine takes out a red badge in the shape of a flame, and hands it to Scott. Scott: YEAH! I GOT THE- What's this badge called? Blaine: Volcano Badge... Scott: I GOT THE VOLCANO BADGE! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Scott: All thanks to Squirtle! Scott lifts Squirtle into the air. Blaine: Okay, okay! Squirtle falls asleep. Scott: Haha! All part of the deal. Scott returns Squirtle to his ball, and exits the Gym and walks back to the campground. Scott: Aww yeah! I did it! I- What the... Scott looks at the empty spaces where the tents used to be. Scott: What happened? Category:Episodes